What I Won't Do
by Mekara Kender
Summary: Enjoy. YAOI, no sex for a few chapters. Fluff. I will let you all know i hated this...i mean literally hated writing this but since it's been stuck in the dark i had to write it...just FYI
1. Chapter 1

When I was young I met the prince of our land, Xemnas, after he was apologizing for almost running me over when on an outing with his mother. "I am sorry…" he began but I interrupted him " no need to apologize sire, it was in fact my fault", he dismissed me and I went on my way to the home I had built with my parents, little did I know that over those seventeen years all his thought and effort was on me. When I was twenty-two he came to my home while my parents were out and presented me with a millennia of gifts, I asked "why" and he said the words I never thought I'd hear someone say and I never wanted to, "future wife" he said and I was appalled and furious so I told him to leave and said "I will not be someone's trophy to show off in public". When he left I was saddened I didn't mean to be so harsh but it was true, I didn't want that, but he thought otherwise….

At the kingdom-

"Where are they, why did you take them?" I howled, "I took them to draw you here my pretty little diviner" he smirked "what do you want with me?" I questioned, "Why to have you as my bride, sign a contract and pledge your life to me and I will release your parents" he said "and if I don't "I questioned "I'll have them beheaded" he said point blank. I could only do one thing for them, so I cried, I sank to the floor and agreed to be his bride and stay in the castle, "you made the right decision "he said as he handed me my ring.

Within 48 hours he and I were married and there they were, my parents, dressed elegant for my wedding, the one they waited for, for years , but this wasn't what they wanted and neither did I, but I had no choice. As the ceremony proceeded I heard myself saying "I Do" and then that kiss, that damn awful kiss. It hurt me to even look at him, then my mother, oh my poor mother, she was so upset at who I was marrying that she fainted and I couldn't do anything about it. Inside the carriage xemnas looked at me with concern in his eyes as I cried my heart out, saying over and over again "mother…" he wanted to touch me but thought better of it, "look I have heard personally that she is fine and is being taken care of at the mansion I had built for them" he told me. I didn't care, I didn't want to hear what he had to say, so I told him "I don't care! You made this happen, you…you broke her heart" he seemed a bit taken a back at my out burst but didn't say much after. When we arrived to the boat that would take us to our three month honey moon spot I got out of the cart silently and went to the room, slamming the door, "is there something wrong highness" one of the servants asked "no, there is nothing to worry about, carry on" he said. When he entered the room I didn't look at him, he came over to me after he changed into something more comfortable, "saix, please this doesn't have to be this way" he pleaded with me, I didn't look at him I just cried and turned away. After awhile I went to the bed, he was already asleep and I wouldn't be for awhile. I lay there alone in my thoughts and my sorrow, but I told myself that I had to be strong; even it meant putting up with xemnas for the rest of my life.

At the Suite-

When we arrived at the honeymoon spot I wasn't too happy at where our destination had taken us. I had woken up and it was freezing, I am a berserker, I do not do the cold. A carriage came and fetched us and I refused to get off the boat into it because of the cold ground. "Well, may I carry you to it then?" he asked "fine" I replied with anger in my eyes, I held onto him tight for warmth, the wind was harsh but he had reassured me before hand that we would be inside a luxurious suite that had heated rooms and soft plush beds. When we got into the carriage i didn't let go cause it was still cold and my feet were freezing. "Are you alright?" he asked me, well duh, no i wasn't alright i was fucking freezing in this damn cold weather so, instead of answering a dumb question i just sank deeper into his warmth. When we arrived at the suite i jumped straight out of his arms into the bed, he climbed in with me and i grabbed him, "i will make out with you as long as you keep me from freezing to death" i told him, and he happily agreed by kissing me on the mouth full force he was very intent on getting his tongue inside my mouth so obliged. He and i kissed for a long while as his hands roamed over my skin, touching, rubbing and caressing everywhere they could get, he was enjoying himself and i had to admit i was too. "Nn..stop that what are you doing" i managed to breath out between him kissing me, he had moved his hand down to my thigh and was massaging it, "What you don't like this?" he said as he stopped. I liked it, i really did but my pride and my unimaginable anger was still there, but i obliged, what else could i do, i had decided from that day on i would oblige to anything and everything he wanted to do.

Except sex, i will rip his head off even if he mention it. Ever. He agreed to it and i wrapped my arms around him, we inched closer slowly and then he kissed me, it was hot and passionate, he apparently had been waiting for it for a long time and i quite frankly didn't care so i allowed him to lick my lips and drive me deeper into the bed. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over us, he made me open my legs and wedged himself into them, because of the thin fabric and the short tunics we were wearing i could actually feel his boner through the material. "whoa" i breathed out loud "impressed i see" he said i couldn't reply i just blushed, so he took that as a sign to proceed, in turn he ground against me and i held back a moan because the sensation and the sheer size of him made me want to scream, "come on i know you want to" he whispered and nibbled on my ear "no I'm fi-AHH-ne" i had moaned a little as he tweaked one of my nipples and ground into me "AH, stop what are you doing...Nnn, quit it" i panted, he didn't stop h grabbed my hips and ground into me after lifting up both our tunics, oh my god if i take anymore of this i might explode, which s exactly what i did. I came so hard i saw stars, and i was exhausted. when he rolled off of me he held me close, and i held onto him, despite my anger i felt content at that moment but i was still angry, i wouldn't forgive him for what he did, i would never love him, that is something i won't do. As we sat in silence i thought about my attitude, i would admit i will be becoming accustomed to the life of luxury, but i informed him that even if we have an intimate moment, "this changes nothing you know" i whispered, he was silent for a while, only moving slightly to bury his head into my shoulder more, attentively kissing it, "I know it doesn't" he breathed out.

We sat silent for moment he had pulled the covers over us and we were now laying about in silence, me under him and he on top of me, he moved his face towards my ear, he kissed at the pearl earing he had given me, "will you ever be able to love me as much as i love you" he asked in a low whisper only i could hear. I didn't know, i told myself I'd get used to his love, his affectionate ways, I said I'd tolerate everything, but i never said that I...

"I don't know xemnas" i whispered, we fell asleep shortly after, dreaming in world that i had no idea what was holding for me.

Notes:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Text

The next morning i wasn't in the best of moods. I had woken up basically naked, i had on a flimsy shirt that barely covered my waste, and a skirt that came almost to my hip. "Xemnas!" i screamed as loud as i could, in another room xemnas had cringed at my voice, "he seems upset" he whispered to the servants. I stomped all the way to the room he was in and he looked a bit scared, I'd probably be scared too if i knew a berserker who just woke up in a fowl mood was after me too, "you will tell me why i am half naked and most likely have to walk around with a sheet to cover my exposed body, furthermore, which one of you assholes changed me in my sleep" i bellowed "well, my lovely diviner it's the attire you must wear when you are a guest here, it keeps you from over heating, and for the who dressed you part, well i did" he whispered the last part but i heard it. When i walked out of course he chased me, when we got to the room he tackled me to the bed and kissed me all along my exposed skin, my legs especially, he kissed up and down all the way to mid thigh, "stop doing that xemnas" i pouted into the sheets i couldn't bring myself to look at him while i said it, "but you like it, your thighs keep quivering" he said as he kissed the back of my knee. I couldn't deny it, it was true my brain was on pure pleasure, and i was not gonna deny that to my body.

When the pleasure was finally over we went to the spa he and i were cuddled up to each other, his arm around my waist, my head on his chest and our legs intertwined. I was drinking wine at the time when a very large man came up to us, "well hello there sexy, how's about you get with a real man" he winked at me, "Yeah when pigs fly" i huffed out and snuggled closer to xemnas, he in turn put his arm tighter round me. I'm guessing this guy really didn't know who xemnas was, i mean this guy had muscle just not like xemnas, xemnas had abs, a full six pack and his deltoids were amazing. So i completely ignored him and continued with my xemnas, "why not babe" he said as he grabbed me up "I'm everyone's dream" he sneered. Well that's what broke the camels back, xemnas grabbed me and placed me down gently, he then turned around he summoned twin fire blades i did not know he had and basically beat the living crap out of the guy, leaving one scratch on his face, he then pushed him in the pool and came back to me. "well i liked that, big turn on" i whispered in his ear, " well lets get out of here shall we?" he whispered back and we exited the room, as soon as we left the bath house i basically sprinted towards our suite, him right behind me... In the Suite- I was panting at the friction he was creating with our bodies it was the most magical sensation ever. "Hey... I have an...I-Idea" he panted out still thrusting forward to keep our cocks in contact with each other. I was in pure bliss i thought i was going to die, "X-xemnas, keep going, I'm almost there" i breathed out, "Ok honey, I'll give it all my might" he howled out. He went faster and faster, my stomach began to feel tingly and my balls began to tighten, i was close so very close, then as i came with a loud cry of pure ecstasy, his parents walked in on us. "what the hell!" i breathed out exhausted from the activities, "Mother, Father what are you doing here?" he said as he pulled the covers over us, i moved to be behind him, berserkers don't like to be interrupted during pre-culmination, "and in my suite no less, what are you doing?" he said. "we came to see if our future grandchild and your future heir was being created" his mother stated, "from what I'm hearing i guess it has happened, you've finally culminated with one another, i knew he'd love you eventually" she stated bluntly, and that pissed me off severely, "are you crazy!?" i yelled "i will not culminate with him no matter how long i have to be here, and furthermore, i DO NOT love him" i screamed. They looked dumbfounded, they requested that xemnas go with them to have a private talk, i stayed on the bed and decided to order room service.

In the other room-

" what do you mean you want us to have a baby " he said and his parents' replied " we want a grandchild and an heir to the throne " they both said in Unison. He looked bewildered and didn't want to hurt my feelings but continued talking to his parents any ways. As I sat alone and then in contemplating on what they were talking about I thought about my own parents what they were doing and if they were safe. As I lay in the room I began to drift asleep, my eyelids became having I felt as if I was falling. In my dream my parents were with me I was safe and xemnas was nowhere to be found, but then my dream turned into a nightmare as my parents were swept away from me and all I could see was complete darkness I began to run. Suddenly I was alone, I visited dark room and I can hear voices whispering telling me to do something. I began to scream, my nightmare was getting worse and worse I felt myself break into a cold sweat. "mother, father you can't just barge in here expecting him to love me like magic, it doesn't work that way" xemnas said, "but sweetie you can always drug him, he won't be none the wiser" his mother stated matter a factly, " i am NOT going to drug my wife, i need both of you to leave my suite, we will talk when we get home in few months" he told them. While his parents were leaving xemnas didn't know they were scheming against him and i, but he was more concerned with what i was doing because i had began screaming aloud, when he came over to me he shook me as hard as he could, " saix what is wrong are you alright " I heard in my sleep but I couldn't find where the voices were coming from and began to panic. I felt myself being shaken, then I finally open my eyes and saw him. " xemnas… " I whispered " I'm here don't worry I'm here " he said as he held me close, I grabbed onto him and I began to cry, I didn't want my nightmare to come true, I didn't want to be alone forever. I was so horrified that I couldn't even look at him. He came in behind me and held me close, " do you want to talk about it "he said, I did but not at that moment I just felt so alone. I felt trapped, and I wont let anyone else make me feel that way.

We had been at the villa for about two months and 2 weeks, so we spent the day in bed with wine, fine fruits and lots of meat, he was playing around with my body trying to find my hot spots, i almost kicked him when he licked my left toe at the base, "Ok, there's one" he snickered "Don't do that again" i warned playfully, he started to wander up higher and came to the back of my left knee, i basically spit in a servants face when he started to suck that spot, "Sweet kingdom hearts, stop sucking...stop sucking" i whined, he continued further up and flipped me over, i finally relaxed cause he was drinking, rubbing my thigh occasionally, i started to drift a bit when his tongue delved right in my navel, "NO, do not you wouldn't dare" i basically whispered, he snickered and poured some wine inside of it, it felt weird cause it was cold but i didn't resist, my brain refused to let me move knowing my animalistic side was wanting this, it was a symbol of trust in my species so i let him do what he wanted. He trailed his tongue around the edge and i was feeling dizzy, he then dove in and i backed my hips upward, i could feel myself becoming harder at the sensational feeling.

The next morning we decided to take a stroll through the garden and it just so happens his parents were there… Again " saix are you feeling it any better " she asked me, I didn't really want to talk to her I wasn't feeling up to it, but xemnas stood in between us and said " I do not wish to speak to either of you at this moment nor does my wife " they both looked astonished at what he said. We carried on through the garden til we came to a clearing near a oasis, we sat down on the ground on cushions and began to talk about my nightmare. " so why didn't you want to talk last night " he asked me, I felt unsure about telling him the truth but he was my husband and I did agree to never lie to my husband...


End file.
